


A world without Overwatch

by rwbybunnymage



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, LOTS of violence, Multi, Other, Threats of Violence, possible smut in later chapters, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: This is a Semi au, mostly based on headcannons on what happened between the events of the Uprising in london seven years before present day overwatch, until Winston recalls overwatch.This fic will explore what happened between those two events, focusing on different characters and events throughout chapters. This is loosely based on canon events, since we dont exactly know what happened betwee these two events, only small bits and pieces, this will be mostly headcannons.





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Im kinda new at writing and english isn't ny first language. Let me know if you see errors and what not.
> 
> Chapter 1 is like a preview, it wont be the usual lenghts of each chapter, it is only to give an idea of my writing style and how I will portray some characters. I would really like some feedback before I go on, so dont be shy!

The London attacks by Null sector was still on people's mind hours after overwatch intervene and placed an end to the terrorist group. The sky's of King's Row still were blackened by the fires accross town while the strike team that helped take down Null sector were embarking on their ship back to Switzerland where the overwatch headquarters was located. The petras act had taken effect a few months prior to the attacks, and overwatch had created a sub group to counter this act, which gave birth to Blackwatch. However, the terrorist attack forced the organization to help out authorities fight off the omnics. Ana Amari, strike team leader of this operation was patiently waiting on deck for her team to come back. The operation was a success, no casualities were caused by their operation, and they successfully placed an end to Null sector, surely this was more then enough to the international community to see that Overwatch may still be an important part of this world, at least through Ana's eyes it is. 

"Wilhelm stay out for a second while I take care of thi wound!" Angela muttered through her thick german accent, blond hair falling off to the side of her face while the giant of a man that was Wilhem Reinhardt walked as if his wound was a mere inconvenience. 

"Alvways vworrying about others" The man chuckled as settled down in the ship, placing his warhammer down next to him to let the doctor tend to him. 

"If it wasn't for her, I am pretty sure you would dead right at this moment" Tobjörn replied as sat down opposite to him. Which cause Reinhardt to laugh rather loudly. 

Angela merely rolled her eyes as the two continued to teased each other while the energetic cadet was still rambling on about the battle. 

"And I launched my pulse bomb and BAM they all blew up to pieces! And then I zip zapped through them to shoot them and I was like 'pewpewpew'" the brit excitedly rmtold the doctor while waving finger guns at her as if she was recreating the fight right then.

"I remember my first mission, although it wasn't as easy as yours Lena, it was in Germany, I believe it was few days and miles before the great battle of Eichenwalde. I was charged with shielding an infantry troop, just like many of my comrades" Reinhardt smiled softly as his hand tightened around the shaft of his weapon. The first battle he had lived was the bloodiest he would ever live through. Soldiers died by the thousands, even the ones he needed to protect. 

"Knowing you, you must of crushed your enemies before they could even react" The cadet smirked, unknowing of what her lieutenant had been through. 

Reinhardt shook his head, a soft frown appearing on his face as he looked over to her "Quite the contrary, we were surronded, outnumbered, and my shield was being depleted faster then it could regenerate" he said

"Those bastion units were quite the surprise weapon in that battle, its almost like they knew the Germans were going to send our specialized troops against them" he added "You are lucky, this was child's play compare to back then, almost like the omnics are slowly getting softer and softer on us" 

"Omnics aren't getting soft, they are running out of numbers" Tobjörn quickly shot back as he took a sip of water. 

"Well if they come back in forces, Im sure Overwatch will be there to kick their arses!" Lena grinned as she finally settled down on a seat and strapped herself in. 

Angela was silent during the whole talk, she personally hated being in the war, so she hoped they wouldn't be a day where the omnics would come back in force against them. She strapped herself in and looked over to the deck "We are ready to lunch Captain" The blonde medic told her superior officer. 

"Roger that, activating main engines, we should be back home in a few minutes" She smiled, soon holding to the wheel as the ship made its way back to Switzerland.


	2. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strike team comes back to the Switzerland HQ and decide on their future plan in the organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a surge of creativity so here is the newest chapter. It tocuhes two relationship a little bit, hints of Rein and Ana and Reaper and Mercy. Hope you guys like my work
> 
> The arabic means 'Damn' or at least a close translation according to a language website
> 
> 'Mein Gott' means my God, my german is rough but I know the basics.

The flight back to switzerland had been a rather smooth and calm flight, too calm. Normally Ana would of recieved plenty of calls from headquarters to make sure of the whereabouts of the ship, however this wasn't the case. The flight was only about twenty minutes, nothing to long for the team but Reinhardt did notice the lack communication from HQ to be quite odd...

He stood up from his seat and walked into the deck before sitting down next to Ana. "Nothing from Jack or Gabe?" he asked her softly, as to make sure the others wouldnt hear them 

The woman shook her head, her finger was pressed on her lips while she let the autopilot fly them back to the base. "It's too quiet, Jack has never done something like this after a mission" 

Reinhardt paused for a moment, Jack was known to be someone who cared for his friends, he would of normally called in at least four times by now. "I'm sure he is fine, Gabe probably sent him off to bed, this was a long mission after all" the man tried to reassure his friend, he placed his hand on her shoulder, which she gently placed hers over his and smiled softly "I hope you are right" 

Ana frowned however when different systems on the ship started acting up. She quickly let go of Reinhardt's hand. "Get Angela and Torbjörn here, the ship is detecting abnormal levels of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, as if an explosion happened near by" 

The giant nodded and soon got the two up to the deck. "What's the matter?" Angela asked. 

Ana turned around "Get some gas masks, I will explain on the way, Torb, try to get communication with Gibraltar and see if they have any news from the HQ."

The two nodded and went their seperate ways while Ana tried to get in contact with other bases around the globe without much luck. " العمى why is no one responding!" 

Reinhard frowned and took a gas mask from Angela as she came back to the deck, Lena soon followed her "Whats going on around here?" 

"We are not sure, the ship is detecting heavy levels of carbon dioxide and other chemicals in the air, almost like a big explosion occured recently nearby" The captain replied as she continued her effort to get communication until Torbjörn tapped on her shoulder. 

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as the team soon flew over the mountain and discovered the origin on the disturbances. The HQ was no longer, the ruins of the building showed the devastation that occured recently. The overwatch sign was crumbled, the walls of the main building destroyed and in pieces at the exception of a few beams maintaining what was left of the structure. 

Reinhardt looked down "Torb, try to scan the site for any survivor, and Lena, try to find a safe landing zone near the debris" 

The cadet nodded, her hands shaking however as the tapped a few buttons to direct the ship to its landing site. She had never seen such destruction, even in london the city wasn't as destroyed as their base, and she doubted anyone was alive. 

"Mein Gott...who could of possibly done this.." Angela whispered quietly, it was unbelievable to her that someone wanted Overwatch gone so badly they attacked the organization at its core.

"Probably those scum robots, used the attacks of london as a distraction to hit our base" Torbjörn muttered back before looking back to Reinhardt. "The scans indicate a few living bodies, but they are weak, very weak" 

The lieutenant nodded "I've contacted local authorities, they should be here soon." he replied before walking back into the bay, he picked up his hammer and waited for the door to open before stepping out. He could barely see through the thick clouds of dust and smoke, he slowly made his ways through the debris to where the main building would of been. Angela was standing by his side with a small device in her hand and her cadeus staff in the other "The vital signs are coming from this direction, my scans are picking up two bodies still alive, Rein come with me, Torb, Ana and Lena, try to find the other one and bring them back to me, but be carefully, they might be in a very vulnerable and weak condition"

The three nodded and went towards the other body while Reinhardt followed her through the broken walls and crumbled down ceilings. The sounds of sirens soon could be heard in the distance. She stopped before looking over to Reinhardt. "They are under these debris" 

He nodded before doing his best at lifting the rocks away from the body. Angela gasped and quickly kneeled down as she discovered the body of Gabriel Reyes, her lover. She held his head as he coughed a bit, he was slowly coming back to his senses before groaning in pain. 

"Don't move to much please" she whispered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she shackily brought her staff over his body. 

"No...please don't" he coughed softly

"What?" the blonde asked as she looked back at him, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. 

"Don't help me, im done for" he said, although his voice was weak, it was still present, his breathing harsh and it was clear he had several ribs brokens from the difficulty he had breathing. 

"I can't do that and you know it" she replied, her yellow light slowly working its way through his body. But Gabriel soon grabbed the stadf through a muffled groan of pain and stopped her. 

"Angela please, I don't want to, it hurts to much." he replied as he tried to turn his head towards her. 

Angela couldn't stop crying, she let go of her staff and pressed her forehead against his "Please don't go.." she whimpered

"I'm sorry Angie, I had no choice.." he breathe out, life slowly escaping his body. 

Angela looked a bit confused, she held his head as she shook hers, not really understanding. 

Gabe chuckled but coughed heavily, some blood spilling out from his lips. He frowned and sighed "I love you Angie, never forget that okay? You promise?" he looked up to her, his final moments counting down while he was laying down near his lover. 

She nodded and leaned down after lifting her gas mask slightly to press her lips on his forehead. "I promise, but you cant die..please, you can't die..."

"You can't decide that Angie, you know that" he replied before closing his eyes and then opened them to look at Reinhardt "Take care of her please, she'll need some friends" 

Reinhardt nodded, he didnt really feel anything but slight pain in his chest. He had seen far to many deaths of close friends in his life for him to be affected by it anymore. 

Gabriel smiled and looked back at Angela "I'll see you im heaven Angie" he smiled softly as his body soon laid lifeless, his last breath escaping his body in her arms. 

"No...no...NO!" she picked her staff and activated it over his lifeless body once again, she cried "You can't die! You can't die! HEROES NEVER DIE!" she slammed her staff on the ground as she stood up, making the staff pour out a surge of nanobots into his body, making it jump slightly before it fell back down on the ground. She collapsed on the ground soon after, her head on his chest as she cried her heart out over his dead body. 

Reinhardt looked down for a moment before looking up to see firefighter trying to extinguish the flames around them. He looked over to where the other part of the strike team was, only to see them lifting a lifeless body over on a stretcher. They weren't far away so he walked over to them, leaving the doctor to grief over her loss. 

"Any idea on who it might be?" Reinhardt asked. Torbjörn nodded "It was commander Morrison, we were too late when we uncovered his body, who did you find?" 

"Gabriel, he was weak and he didn't make it.." he said before wrapping an arm around Ana who confided into him. 

Lena was silent, she kept looking sround the desolation around her, this place was just death and destruction all around now, it wasnt home anymore. "What do we do now?" 

"We will stay to help, but the next base of operation we should go to is Gibraltar, we need to find out who did this." Ana said softly, whipping a tear from her eye. "We lost many good people here today, but we must find out who did this in order to save many more." 

Lena nodded and sighed, soon joining the local authorities into pushing out debris and clearing the area. 

Reinhardt kept holding Ana while Torbjörn walked back to the ship, mostly getting everything ready to head out once again. 

Meanwhile, Angela was still crying over her lover's body until a paramedic kneeled down beside her "Ma'am, we need to take him to-"

"No, you will take him to my lab, I will do the autopsy myself" she said as she slowly sat up. 

"Are you su-" 

"Very sure, It is located in the alpes, it is one of overwatch medical labs, im sure you know where it is" 

"Yes, I do ma'am"

"Very well" she rubbed her eyes a bit under her mask and then stood up "I will head out with you, to make sure his body lands safely to destination."

\-----

Reinhardt whiped away sweat from his forehead, he had help the first respondant uncover bodies so they could bury the dead honorably, and let their families know of the tragedie. He picked up his hammer as he made his way into the ship that was going to bring them to Gibraltar.

"When are we lea-"

"Shh, listen" Ana said as she looked on a screen in the middle of the ship, it was a news channell displaying a press conference of the attack in London. 

"We would also like to thank the different local authorites who came to help in evacutating the city, as well as fighting off the terrorist group. However, this event is only another to add to the list of failed Overwatch mission. Although their help was greatly appreciated, their operation cost hundreds of lives, as well as thousands of injured" 

"What?! Liar!" Reinhard shouted as he stood up from his seat. 

"The security council met this afternoon to decide on the future of the organization. And thus it has decided to fully put in place the P.E.T.R.A.S act, and we have officially put an end to the organization, any active member of Overwatch who is caught acting in the name of this group will be arrested and be face to justice, we will now take questions" Ana turned off the tv and threw the remote on the ground. 

"That's why the base blew up, they killed us all!" the hammer wielding giant roared "The put an end to us by slaughtering us! They decided they didnt need us when they needed us the most!" he shouted

"Calm down Reinhardt, the deed is done, and now we need to make sure we aren't caught..." she sighed before sitting down. "Going to Gilbraltar is a suicide mission for all we know, what do we do" 

"There isn't much to do but go our own way" Lena quietly spoke up. "They can't catch us if we all go on with our lives, even if our lives was with Overwatch, I'll go back to England, I'm sure I can help people and omnics in someway by rebuilding and what not" she said 

Torbjörn huffed "She's right, we can't go on together any longer, I will be going back home, Overwatch is over, for all of us" 

Reinhardt groaned and threw his hammer on the ground before leaving the ship. Ana sighed "Take the ship you two, we will find another way" 

Lena nodded and quickly hugged the captain before watching her leave the ship. She sniffed a bit "It's over...it's really over" 

"The group is, but we aren't done watching over the world, you and I both know that" Torbjörn smirked as he patted Lena's arm. 

The cadet turned around to look at him before looking down. She took off her beret and stared at before placing on the table, soon walking off to find a seat for the ride back home.


End file.
